


reach out, slither under my skin

by twicelucky



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, but neither of them even hate each other, i would say hate to love, literally nothing in this is serious, one hundred percent fluff, please don't make out in front of ur profs, zero percent angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:01:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twicelucky/pseuds/twicelucky
Summary: Jaebum needs someone to pretend to date him and Jackson likes free food.





	reach out, slither under my skin

**Author's Note:**

> This is the lightest/silliest thing I’ve ever written and also a personal exercise in writing something that isn’t a long multi-chap. Please enjoy. Title from ‘Hot n Cold’ by Basement Jaxx.

“This is a serious problem! Why are you all laughing?” Jaebum yells. He can practically feel his chin extending, and he knows that this will only make everyone laugh harder.  

“Because it’s hilarious?” Bambam manages to answer mid-wheeze. Beside him, Yugyeom and Youngjae are doubled over laughing. Mark is giggling, and even Jinyoung is doing his strange stilted laugh that he does whenever Jaebum does something dumb.

“It is not!” Jaebum insists, and Youngjae actually starts to tear up he’s laughing so hard.

“Let me get this straight. You told Younghyun that you’re dating someone, because he complained about being broken up with before an exam which is why he only got a 92. And you’re petty as fuck so you made up a significant other. Except you’re pathetically single.” Mark says slowly, and then starts giggling again.

“Yes! That’s what happened! So what?” Jinyoung actually leaves the room at this point. “Why can’t one of you just pretend to date me?”

“Because I have a girlfriend?” Mark says.

“She wouldn’t mind!” Jaebum exclaims.

“Uh, yeah I think she probably would.” Mark says and Jaebum sighs.

“Okay. So Mark is off the table, and Youngjae too probably, because you’re trying to ask that girl out.” Jaebum says and Youngjae nods. “Jinyoung-ah?” He yells into the kitchen.

“I know too much about you to even pretend to date you. I’d think about that time you ate too much cotton candy and called me because you wouldn’t stop shitting-” Jinyoung yells back until Jaebum interrupts him.

“Alright! That’s enough!” Jaebum says exasperatedly.

“Your forehead vein is sticking out.” Youngjae says.

“You’re all useless.” Jaebum groans. “Where am I going to find someone to fake date me?”

“You didn’t even ask me.” Bambam says.

“Yeah, because he has standards.” Youngjae says.

“You and Gyeom-ah are too young.”

“You’re not _that_ ugly hyung.” Yugyeom says. “There has to be someone else that you could ask.”

“Fuck off.” Jaebum says, trying not to pout.

“What about Jackson?” Mark asks slowly, like he’s just had the best idea of all time. Jaebum has to actively resist the urge to laugh.

“Jackson, as in Jackson Wang? Your friend Jackson Wang? That Jackson?” He asks, because there’s no way Mark means who Jaebum thinks he means.

“Uh, yeah?” Mark says. Jaebum actually starts laughing at this and everyone looks vaguely concerned.

“No way. No way.” Jaebum says between manic laughs.

“Why not? He’s single right now.” Youngjae says.

“Literally nobody is going to believe that we’re dating.” Jaebum explains.

“Yeah, but that’s the genius of it.” Mark says thoughtfully. “It’s so unbelievable that people have to believe it.”

“Huh?”

“It’s such an unlikely pairing, so people will think that you guys are actually dating. That you suddenly clicked. Opposites attract and all that.”

“Mark kind of has a point.” Jinyoung pipes up, because he’s suddenly reappeared with food for all of them.

“No he doesn’t. He’s talking out of his ass as per usual.” Bambam says and has to throw himself off the chair to avoid the textbook that comes flying his way. “Jesus Christ! It was a joke.”

“I should hope so.” Mark says threateningly. “I’ll talk to Jackson for you.”

\--

Jaebum is desperate. His pettiness knows no bounds. Which is why he’s waiting for Jackson at the entrance to the philosophy building. There’s no other reason.

Except he doesn’t even know why Jackson chose to meet here -- neither of them are philosophy majors.

“Hey.” Jackson says, sidling up beside Jaebum. Jaebum deliberately ignores how handsome Jackson is.

“Hey.” Jaebum says stiffly.

“I hear you need someone to fake date you.” Jackson says dramatically, sliding his sunglasses down his nose to stare at Jaebum.  

“No I don’t.” Jaebum says through gritted teeth.

“Ah right. Because you have a long line of lovers to choose from.” Jaebum glares at Jackson. “Alright, fine! You drive a hard bargain but I’ll pretend to date you in exchange for you treating me to meals.”

“What?”

“You buy me food and I’ll pretend to be your boyfriend.” Jackson explains simply, putting his sunglasses on. “Come on, we start now. I want ice cream.”

\--

“So this is all because you’ve been competing with someone for years over grades?” Jackson asks, mid-lick of his ice cream. Jaebum isn’t staring at Jackson’s tongue. He isn’t.

“It’s complicated.” Jaebum says. Because it is. He and Younghyun have been battling for top of their year since first year.

“It’s really not. But that makes it easy. All we have to do is act couple-y around campus sometimes.” Jaebum blinks.

“You’ll do that for me?”

“I already told you I would. Now are you going to walk me to my class?”

\--

“I hear you went out with Jackson the other day.” Mark says with a slightly terrifying smile on his face.

“We came to a mutual agreement.” Jaebum says aloofly.

“I have a good feeling about this.” Yugyeom says. “It’s a perfect chance for you to get to know Jackson-hyung better!”

“I know him fine. And we don’t get along. It doesn’t matter.”

“Right.”

“So why did you agree to fake date him then?” Jinyoung asks.

“Because I was desperate!”

“Babe, no matter what other people say, I think your desperation is adorable.” Someone says and suddenly there’s an arm slung around Jaebum’s shoulders and a head on his chest. Jaebum breathes in the scent of Dior Sauvage -- it’s definitely Jackson.

“Jackson-hyung!” Bambam and Yugyeom say and throw themselves on him, forcing Jackson to let go of Jaebum.

Jackson’s cologne lingers.

\--

“What are you wearing?” Jaebum asks one morning while he and Jackson are eating breakfast before their respective classes. They’ve started to have meals together three times a week, and without fail they spend most of their time together bickering.

“A tracksuit?”

“But why are you wearing it?”

“Because I have fashion sense unlike someone in this relationship.” Jackson says primly. “We’re dating, but that doesn’t mean you dictate what I wear.” He pauses. “Unless you want us to wear matching couple-”

“No. God. No.” Jaebum says, imagining him and Jackson in matching tracksuits and caps.

“We could make it work.” Jackson says. “We’re both good looking.”

“No.” Jaebum says and shoves a kimbap in Jackson’s mouth to shut him up.

\--

“Are you wearing couple outfits?” Bambam asks, sounding disgusted.

“Yes.” Jackson says, voice filled with complete glee.

“No. We just happened to accidentally coordinate today.” Jaebum explains, because admittedly their outfits of grey hoodies, black jeans, and black sneakers does look dangerously close to couple outfits.

“He’s lying. He loves it.”

“No he doesn’t.” Jaebum says, but somehow his mind wanders to Jackson actually wearing his clothes. Jackson is a bit shorter, and has a smaller frame, so Jaebum’s shirts would hang off his shoulders, and be too loose. It would be-

“Right Jaebummie?” Jackson asks cutely, interrupting Jaebum's dangerous thoughts, eyes fucking twinkling like they’re in some anime. Jaebum shakes his head. Jackson is not his romantic love interest that he bickers with as they fall in love in the span of twenty episodes.

“Uh, yes.” Jaebum says and Jackson turns back to everyone smugly.

“See. I told you he wants to match with me every day.”

Fuck.

\--

“Jaebummie!” Jackson says petulantly and Jaebum jerks toward the sound.

“Hmm? What is it?” He asks.

“Wow. This is actually the grossest thing I’ve ever seen.” Yugyeom says, eyeing Jaebum and Jackson weirdly.

“Come take a selca with me.” Jackson says and even though Jaebum sighs, he leans in until their foreheads are touching for the photo.

“I think I just threw up in my mouth a little.” Youngjae says. “I’m leaving.”

“Me too.” Yugyeom says, practically sprinting after Youngjae.

“What’s gotten into them?” Jaebum asks as Jackson fiddles with the filters on his phone. “Send it to me. I want it as my lock screen.”

\--

Mark walks in on them having a movie night. Jackson likes action movies and they’ve ended up growing on Jaebum, if only because they always end up cuddling.

“You know no one else is here right?” Mark asks them slowly.

“Yeah.” Jaebum says from where he’s curled up around Jackson on the sofa.

“Alright. As long as you know. I’m headed out to the grocery store.”

“Oh! Can you get more of the pork and vegetable dumplings? We ran out and Jackson likes them.”

“This was the worst decision I’ve ever made.” Mark says blankly, turns and walks out the door. Jaebum hums and goes back to cuddling Jackson.

\--

Jaebum is at a political science faculty event, trying not to get caught in a conversation with his statistics professor, and somehow wearing a coordinating outfit with Jackson. He’s managed to convince Jackson that they don’t have to always wear the exact same outfit (because there’s only so many snapbacks that he can handle), and so tonight they’re just wearing the same colours.

Younghyun comes into view, chattering away to Jae and Jaebum freezes.

“This is it. This is the moment!” He hisses to Jackson.

“Why are your eyes so wide? Are you okay?” Jackson asks, looking genuinely concerned.

“I’m going to kiss you now.” Jaebum says, not even trying to hide the desperation in his voice.

“Uhhh.” Jackson manages to get out before Jaebum kisses Jackson.

Jackson has softer lips than Jaebum would have expected, and Jaebum regrets not putting lip balm on earlier. Jackson catches on quickly, kissing Jaebum back easily, like they’ve done this countless times, and this isn’t their first kiss.

He knows that it’ll probably look more convincing if he touches Jackson beyond just kissing so Jaebum reaches one hand under the back of Jackson’s t-shirt and puts the other on Jackson’s left bicep. Jackson’s muscles look good in his shirt, but they feel even better under Jaebum’s hands. Jackson responds in turn: pulling Jaebum so that they’re flush together and holding him so closely that Jaebum is afraid Jackson will be able to feel his pounding heart.

Jackson deepens the kiss first, taking control easily, and Jaebum lets him. Jaebum’s hands start roaming across Jackson’s chest, and Jackson makes a noise in his chest that goes straight to Jaebum’s dick.

“How are you so good at this?” Jaebum half-moans as Jackson kisses down Jaebum’s neck.

“Only for you.” Jackson responds nonsensically and then kisses Jaebum again so he can’t say anything else.

Jaebum doesn’t know how long they kiss for, all he knows is that somehow they wind up in a tucked-away bathroom, making out lazily.

“Hey have you seen- wait, you guys are still in here?” Mark asks, looking confused.

“Yeah.” Jackson answers, and his voice is all deep. _Sexy_ , Jaebum’s mind thinks.

“Eww.” Mark says, which means that Jaebum must have said that out loud. “I came to see if Jackson wanted to-“

“He doesn’t.” Jaebum says, tightening his grip around Jackson so that he can’t leave Jaebum’s embrace. Jackson huffs out a laugh. Mark looks distressed now.

“He can answer for himself.” Mark says slowly.

“I’ll be with you in five.” Jackson says, ignoring Jaebum’s unhappy noise.

\--

Jackson comes over to the chair where Jaebum is reading for his tutorial later, and sits himself right on Jaebum’s lap, wrapping his arms around Jaebum.

“Get off of me!” Jaebum says.

“We’re dating.” Jackson says like Jaebum is stupid.

“Pretend dating.” Jaebum corrects.

“Yeah. And right now we’re pretending.” Jackson says and pets Jaebum’s hair for full effect. Jaebum regrets ever telling Jackson that he likes having his hair petted. But he also likes having his hair petted. “What are you reading?”

“Theory for my tutorial later.”

“Looks fun. Alright, I gotta run. I’m meeting a professor to go over my essay.”

“But I thought you did well on your essay.” Jaebum says with a frown.

“I did. He wants me to tighten it up and submit it to the faculty journal.”

“What? That’s awesome!”

“I know.” Jackson says with a smile, and then leans in and kisses Jaebum softly, pulling away before Jaebum can respond. “I’ll see you later?”

“Yeah. I’m thinking sushi for tonight.” Jackson sends him a huge grin, and then dashes off.

\--

“Younghyun left the party after like five minutes, so you didn’t have to kiss Jackson for that long.” Jinyoung says.

“Uh.”

“Don’t be stupid hyung. You know you like him.”

\--

Jaebum would avoid Jackson if he were a better man. Or a stronger man. But he’s neither of those things so he keeps on seeing Jackson, spending just as much time together, and falling even more in love with him than he thought possible. Jackson isn’t just handsome, he’s thoughtful, kind, funny, and incredibly hard-working. So the meals continue. And the kisses. And the movie nights, coffee dates, study sessions, and workouts.

It’s whatever.

\--

They’re over at Jackson’s one night when Jaebum makes his move. They’re making out, and somewhere along the way Jackson lost his shirt. Or Jaebum took it off him. Anyways.  Jackson is hard, and Jaebum is hard too. There’s no reason why they can’t help each other out. So Jaebum reaches a hand down to palm Jackson’s dick over his pants.

“Jaebum-ah.” Jackson moans.

“That’s me.” Jaebum says.

“Jaebum-ah, stop.” Jackson says, pulling Jaebum’s hand off his dick.

“Why?” Jaebum practically whines.

“Because I can’t do it if it’s just pretend.” Jackson says, shy suddenly.

“It isn’t pretend.” Jaebum says.

“Yes it is.” Jackson says.

“No-”

“Can you shut up for like two seconds?” Jackson snaps and Jaebum recoils. “Did you ever think that maybe I like you?”

“What?”

“Jesus Christ.” Jackson groans, looking like he wants the ground to swallow him.

“But, why?” Jaebum asks, totally confused. “I’ve always been rude to you until we started this.”

“It’s part of your charm.” Jackson bursts out. “You know, the cold but caring type.”

“Really?” Jaebum sputters out.

“Yes. Sadly.” Jackson says.

“You like me?”

“Yes. We’ve already established that. You’re the one who-” Jackson is cut off by Jaebum forcing him into a hug so tight that Jackson’s face is smushed into Jaebum’s shoulder.

“I like you too.” Jaebum whispers into Jackson’s ear.

“What? Since when?” Jackson asks and Jaebum wants to laugh.

“Since you made me wear matching outfits with you.” Jaebum admits.

“Ha! I knew you liked it!” Jackson says, smug smile on his face. Jaebum gets the urge to kiss it off so he does.

\--

“Um, it’s been months now.” Bambam says. “You can probably stop.”

“Why would we?” Jackson asks, and then goes back to kissing Jaebum.

“I told them that a month ago. But they’re officially dating now or whatever.” Jinyoung says from behind his newspaper.

“What?” Yugyeom and Bambam say in unison, eyes practically bugging out of their heads

“But this is no different from when they were pretend dating.” Youngjae says.

“Hey, stop watching their reactions and pay attention to me.” Jackson whispers.

“Fine. Fine.” Jaebum whispers back.

“This is all Mark’s fault.” Jinyoung says in the background.

“I just suggested it! It’s not my fault!” Mark insists. Jaebum just tunes the conversation out from that point on. He has other things to do. 


End file.
